


躲避病毒第五天

by Miaomiaow



Category: Chinese Actor
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaomiaow/pseuds/Miaomiaow
Summary: 吃醋 沙发play
Relationships: GaoHanyu/JiXiaobing
Kudos: 5





	躲避病毒第五天

**Author's Note:**

> 躲避病毒第X天 PWP系列
> 
> 啊啊啊尘尘 出品

（1）  
北京时间下午三点整。  
卧室房间内暖意浓浓，高瀚宇慵懒地从被窝里探出了头，顶着一头鸡窝，迷迷糊糊眨巴眨巴眼，打了个哈欠。侧头吻了吻枕边人的前额，眉眼是无限温柔。  
“早安，大爷。”高瀚宇说着，嘴角上扬。  
季肖冰则是微微皱了皱眉头，紧闭双眼，没有动静，看来是睡得太深。这几日来他每天同高瀚宇在情欲欢爱里畅游，连带着避孕套都耗费了好几盒。对方倒是做的神清气爽精神抖擞，而他自己不是拖着酸乏的身子从床上醒来，就是在床上带着酸乏的身子睡去。当事人不得不在心里暗暗叫苦。

唉，没办法，自己拐来的小狼狗，只能自己喂饱自己宠呗，还能送人不成。

等到季肖冰差不多自然醒时，高瀚宇已不在卧室。他躺在床上伸了伸腿，侧身捞过床头柜上的手机，百无聊赖地刷起了微博。

今年的新春过得着实戏剧化，一场不知道算是天灾还是人祸的疫情爆发，导致剧组停工，拍摄延期，内外封城。有的人不得不奔赴一线救难，有的人又不得不窝在小家里盼望墙外风景……他对此不由得叹了一口气。

原先定下的过年放假和高瀚宇出去旅游看风景计划成了一张空头支票，只好天天宅在家里陪狗子玩一次又一次的禁忌性爱。这落差之大让季肖冰不由得心里有点堵。

好想出门遛弯啊。  
他心里想。

躺着躺着，只听见卧室房门被人打开。高瀚宇拖着拖鞋走了进来，双膝跪在床沿俯身隔着被子一把环抱住了还在盯着屏幕怀疑人生的季肖冰，唤道：“大爷~起床啦~都快四点了，再不起床就该晚上了。”语气里满是亲昵。

“起开，别压我，我再躺会。”他对此早习以为常。怼了怼卡在自己后肩上那人的脑袋，继续划着手机。

“我不~大爷，快起来啦~我都把饭菜煮好了，你都快躺一天了，不饿啊？起来吃点东西吧~一会都凉了~”那人却无动于衷，厚着脸皮继续撒娇。顶着不知什么时候头发又长长了的脑袋，直往季肖冰脸上蹭。蹭的他的脖颈一阵发痒，耳廓也开始微微泛红。

“你……你先松开我，你这么搂着我怎么起啊？爪子拿开……”他不由得呼了口气，微微平复了一下被打乱的呼吸，示意对方把禁锢着自己的双臂给松开。这一次高瀚宇很听话的就松开了双臂，任由季肖冰在被窝里挪动身躯。随即趁他的一个不注意，伸手探进了被窝，手掌覆在了那人的小腹上。

“我艹！”季肖冰猛地一个激灵，惊叹。下身感受着高瀚宇那比被窝温度低了几度的手掌所传来的凉意，又羞又恼，耳阔越发变红，“这才几点啊你又浪了？能不能消停会？！”

“谁让你不肯起来，那我只好在床上多陪你做几次咯~”调皮的人儿耍起了无赖，低声凑在他的耳后说起了调情的浪荡话，顺着季肖冰蜷缩侧卧着的方向，一个跻身挤进了被窝。

一条腿顺势跨过他的大腿根，落压在那反抗的小腿肚上。右手则是及时挡住了来自季肖冰的一记后肘击，环绕住那人的半腰，向下探去。左手穿过季肖冰的胳肢窝，来到胸前，开始不断有意无意地用指尖磨蹭胸口两边微微凸起的小点儿。

两人的呼吸都乱了套。

高瀚宇在他那些敏感地带上游离玩弄着，挑逗起属于季肖冰老干部外表下压抑着的火山炙热。一个偏头，正好覆盖上攻略者的双唇。那人手上的动作充满了挑逗情欲，若即若离。而后噘着嘴，在他的眼皮上蜻蜓点水的吻了一下，两下。脸部的距离被人拉开，季肖冰看见高瀚宇那双一向带有侵略性质的凤眼下，对他的满含温柔。

那是这辈子都想守护着的美丽风景。

季肖冰就这样盯着眼前的那张脸，看得入迷。待回过神时，只听见耳边那人调笑道：“大爷，你这样看我，我都要硬了。”

那些恼羞的咒骂还未等季肖冰说出口，便化成了一声又一声软糯的轻叹。高瀚宇挪动着脑袋微微往前挪，前胸贴实在他的的后背上。探出的舌头直往他的耳腔内扫去，一下，接连一下。滑向下腹部的那手终是附上了季肖冰的大腿根，隔着内裤布料就这样不紧不慢地开始揉捏着，照顾起每一寸的舒适。伴随着乱了套的呼吸节奏声，手指的不断挑弄，他身下的硕物渐渐抬了头。

好吧，今天是不别想下床了，早知道就不跟狗子对着干了……

季肖冰这样想着。

脚背经不住刺激地开始绷直，他身下肿胀感传来，着实有点难受。那胸口的两点则是在高瀚宇的挑逗下，隔着睡衣布料挺立着。手指有意无意地在两点周围画圈打转，弄得他又痒又酥。身后人不时突兀地对着乳房一顿揉搓，让季肖冰经不住娇喘出声。

感受着被上下其手的酥麻快感，还有那唇舌不断在耳廓耳道间的扫荡拨弄，趁着还有点清醒意识的季肖冰不禁开始在心里犯起了嘀咕：今天这家伙前戏怎么这么长？

颇有点欲求不满的意思。

事实上，高瀚宇确实没打算进入正题。

饭都还没吃呢哪有力气做？！当然，跟自己的性福比起来，还是喂饱猫比较重要。饿谁也不能饿着自家老婆！

就在在季肖冰第N次对两人今夜这场情爱前戏兴致缺缺，下身将射未射时，那人停下了动作。朝他的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口后，高瀚宇轻描淡写地来了一句：“走吧，去吃饭。”说完还不忘记调皮地拍了两下他的屁股。

当事人就这样一脸懵逼地看着高瀚宇麻溜地爬起身，下了床。衣服完好，面色正常，身下那部位由于睡裤宽大实在判断不出来这货到底有没有硬。他不由得又低头了打量了下自己身上，衣服完完整整穿着，就是某处硬着没消下去……

季肖冰心里顿时一阵草泥马经过。  
这人是煽风点火完就不管了想让我自身自灭吗？！

生无可恋地回过身，大字摊平在床上，仰头腹诽。  
他算是体会到那帮瀚冰女孩们天天在超话嗷嗷待哺求糖求粮的心情了……  
这真的是太难了……

高瀚宇看着季肖冰四肢平摊在床上盯着天花板那副身无可恋的样子，感到好笑，也不戳破自家媳妇的心思。再次跪在床上俯身拉起他，一手抱住腰，一手往下搂住那圆润的屁股，抱着他就往厕所走。

此刻季肖冰身下只着了一条四角内裤，腿上光溜溜地。为了保持平衡，他只得双腿紧紧勾住高瀚宇的后腰，省的自己掉下去。双手也老老实实地攀住对方的脖颈。鼓起的下体有意无意地顶在了对方的小腹处。

“……哎你干嘛……放我下来，我裤子还没穿呢……”季肖冰慌张道。

“怕什么，在家里又没人看~”高瀚宇不禁邪魅一笑，调戏起小媳妇来。故意扭了扭腰肢，边走，边就着下身贴合的地方有意地磨蹭着季肖冰的挺立，两人就这这个姿势慢悠悠地晃到了厕所门口。直到对方再次呼吸乱套，轻喘出声，趴在高瀚宇的肩头变变扭扭地开口求饶。

高瀚宇恶意地动了动胯，大力而迅速，意味明显。

“……啊………”季肖冰终是射了出来。

（2）

季肖冰在厕所清理完，换上家居服出来时，高瀚宇已把饭菜热好。两人有说有笑地吃完了三餐合一的饭菜后，双双收拾完碗筷窝在沙发上。

高瀚宇枕在他的他腿上举着手机正刷着微博，嘴里偶尔还念念有词：“欸大爷，这帮姑娘也太逗了哈哈哈哈，还想我们两带排名?真逗哈哈哈哈哈！”

“嗯。”季肖冰略略敷衍地回答着。  
他正一边看着之后要拍的戏剧本，一边从透明茶几的果盘里挑出一颗葡萄来，吃进嘴里。

冷不丁地一声巨响——高瀚宇把手机扔在了茶几上。

正往嘴里送葡萄的季肖冰不禁手一抖，只见那人炸起身，捞过茶几上的水杯往嘴里猛灌了好几口水。

生气了？为什么啊？

季肖冰不明所以。放下手中的剧本，机智地抄起刚才被扔在茶几上还未报废的手机，点开屏幕——

页面上正播放着《蓬莱间》官微推送的一条的花絮。  
只见画面中那个穿着浑身带血的戏服的男人，正搂着自己的肩，手还往胸口处揩了下油………

看的人突然觉得有些尴尬。

退出官微主页，翻到搜索栏，“季肖冰白宇”五个大字在页面上显示地清清楚楚。

得，狗子的醋坛子又翻了。

“……咳，那什么，我跟他是……”季肖冰努力地组织者措辞，还没说完，高瀚宇便含着一颗葡萄塞进了他嘴里，差点没把他噎死。下意识嚼了嚼嘴里的葡萄，咽了下去。

此刻，高瀚宇是醋意上头，热血不断上涌。只想按着季肖冰艹个爽，以便宣誓主权。

于是，他什么话都还没来得及说，就被高瀚宇按倒在了沙发上，感受着铺天而来地狂吻。与之前温柔地蜻蜓点水相比，此刻的吻，炙热而强烈，落于脖颈上的每一处。身体被压制得死死的，动弹不得。良久，他也只好顺意让狗子在自己的脖颈处肆意啃咬。

高瀚宇从脖颈处一路点火，来到了胸口。穿着纽扣式深蓝色雪纺睡衣的季肖冰，正大口大口地喘着气。伏在他身上人儿微微低头，隔着衣服布料吻上了他左胸上的那一点。随即温柔化开，换做极具暧昧意味地挑逗。乳尖是季肖冰的敏感带。

那人就这样刻意地，缓慢伸出舌尖，在那一点周围的附近，一圈又一圈地舔舐。右手手指配合着在另一胸口处不断地揉捏、画圈，布料处传来的湿热和触感让季肖冰不断兴奋，发麻，酥痒难耐。

“……啊……别……”他呢喃道。

高瀚宇顿了顿，拉开身体间的距离，俯身看向他的脸。随即伸手，一点一点往下解开他睡衣的纽扣，袒露出雪白的胸脯。而后拿起沙发上的一个靠枕，将它垫在季肖冰的背后，使得他上半身微微抬起到一低头就可以看见自己胸口的角度。

“……那我们玩点别的……”高瀚宇挑了挑嘴角，邪魅一笑。

（3）  
他就这样，眼睁睁地看着高瀚宇，从茶几上果盆的另一边里夹起一颗草莓，那草莓上还带着几滴冰水，此刻正在他的左侧乳房处不断打圈。奇怪的触感混合着猎奇的意味，刺激着所有的感官。草莓的冰冷刺激着乳尖耸立，涨的季肖冰发疼。

他看着那草莓一圈，一圈地，划过他的胸脯，最终停留在乳尖处。

“……啊……你……”季肖冰说不出话来。腹间的硕物再一次抬头，隔着布料顶在身上人的跨间。那人的动作没有停歇，双指夹着草莓就开始在乳尖上粗暴地来回扫荡。时而轻缓，时而激进。他的胸口对方的动作起起伏伏，嘴里不时流出轻微的呜咽。胯下的硕物的龟头开始泛水。

一侧乳尖被伺候的高耸不下，另一侧则翘首盼望着那人狂风骤雨般地爱抚。只见高瀚宇叼起手中的草莓，俯身，在边上那点儿上照样画葫芦地画圈挑逗。季肖冰不时低头，还能看见自己的乳尖在逗弄下一点一点变硬挺的模样。耳朵越发泛红了。

许久，高瀚宇玩累了，便将嘴里叼着的草莓送入季肖冰的口中，顺带交换了长长的一吻，草莓酸甜味道在口腔舌尖内蔓延。他就着高瀚宇的舌头不断在对方的口腔内来回探索，轻车熟路。身下耐不住欲望而勃起，同高瀚宇胯下来了一个硬碰硬。

那人微微起身，隔出了半米的距离，拽住季肖冰的睡裤裤腰，连同着里头的内裤一起扒下。掰开他的双腿，露出春色。俯身挤进双腿间。同时右手手指灵活地朝那洞穴探去……  
换来了季肖冰的一声娇嗔。

“大爷，你咬的也太紧了~”高瀚宇熟练地说起了脸红死人不偿命的下流话。  
“……去你的！赶紧的吧你……”他只能喘着气，任由那人的调戏，撇过头让对方看自己早已熟透的脸。

“急什么，时间有的是，我还没吃呢~”说着，高瀚宇抽出手，身子往后慢慢撤去，停在了合适的位置。随即头埋进他的股沟间，含住那硕大。

“……啊……啊……”季肖冰忍不住喊出声。，下身微微颤抖。下意识想屏住双腿，却动弹不得。

他双手托着高瀚宇的头，感受着对方的舌头划过身下脆弱的每一寸，时快时慢。那人一手扶着沙发靠背，一手向前，搂住他的后腰，揉捏着臀肉。直至挑逗的差不多时，高瀚宇停下动作。撤身，居高临下地看着衣衫褴褛的季肖冰。他正大口大口地换着气，迷迷糊糊看见身前那人弯下腰从地毯上捞起了个什么——刚才不知道什么时候掉到地毯上的手机。

“大爷，剩下的，你自己来。”他听见那人这样说着，手机正举在半空。

（4）  
季肖冰怎么也不会想到，有一天他愿意抛下所有的矜持，陪着高瀚宇录情趣视频……

只见那人两腿分开跪在他身前，框住他的小腿。目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕，指导自己接下来的每个动作——

“大爷，握住它，用力点……”

季肖冰照做了。

双手附上那块脆弱，开始上下撸动，配合着高瀚宇的调教声。

“大爷，舒服吗?爽吗？”

“大爷，再快点，我要硬了~”

“大爷，我好热~”

高瀚宇的骚话一堆接着一堆地往外蹦。看着季肖冰在视频里搔首弄姿，也不禁热血上涌。  
终是忍不住把手机立在茶几上，扒下自己的裤子，托起他的腰就把自己往里送。

那炙热在肠道内翻搅，激起水花。前身颤颤巍巍地抖动几下，粘液喷薄而出，溅落在高瀚宇的白色睡衣上。那人脱下衣服随手扔在地毯上，俯身调整姿势，让两人交合处贴得更加紧密，越发深入。一下又一下的抽动，皮质沙发跟着身体摩擦发出沙沙声响。高瀚宇却仍是不满足。

季肖冰被抱起，而后反身落在了地毯上。他半跪着，双腿从背后被人掰开，露出诱人春色。那人从后抱住他的腰，直往自己胯中间撞。

内壁肠肉在这几天的造作下早已松软，轻松吞下身后人的巨大。他就这这个姿势被高瀚宇干了许久，体力耗尽。上半身塌在地毯上，上边的绒毛摩擦着胸口两点硬挺，胯下乳白的体液蹭在地毯上，黏糊糊的一片。

高瀚宇又将他上半身抱起，让他全身重量落坐在自己身上，硕大长驱直入。

“……大爷，我问你，那男的除了摸你胸，他还碰你哪了？”  
季肖冰哪里还听得清高瀚宇说了些什么，快感充斥整个脑海，他只想快点结束这场欢愉。  
下身不断被顶弄着，两边乳房泛红，被蹂躏了一遍又一遍。季肖冰伴着动作，呻吟不绝于口。  
他看着手机荧幕里，那个被蹂躏的自己。感受着高瀚宇在他体内的快速抽动，越来越激烈，而后，终是在他体内射了出来。  
“大爷，我爱你。”  
他迷迷糊糊听见高瀚宇这样说着。  



End file.
